Machines operating on a worksite may make use of a global positioning system (GPS) for determining a position of the machine on the worksite. However, some operating environment conditions are such that the GPS services may be denied thereon due to a variety of factors, such as, network coverage issues. Perception based location (PBL) systems are employed on such machines in order to provide location information of the machine operating in such GPS denied environments. The PBL system makes use of an inertial measurement unit, one or more perception sensors, position estimation filters and so on for determining the position of the machine on the worksite.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,290,744 discloses a system for providing fault-tolerant inertial measurement data including a sensor for measuring an inertial parameter and a processor. The sensor has less accuracy than a typical inertial measurement unit (IMU). The processor detects whether a difference exists between a first data stream received from a first inertial measurement unit and a second data stream received from a second inertial measurement unit. Upon detecting a difference, the processor determines whether at least one of the first or second inertial measurement units has failed by comparing each of the first and second data streams to the inertial parameter.